It should be appreciated that a “cordless” shade generally refers to a shade that is positioned (or repositioned) by manually adjusting one or more rails, instead of adjusting rail position by a drawstring (or a draw cord). A “cordless” shade does not require that all cords associated with the shade be eliminated, as a “cordless” shade can include, for example, lift cords that extend between rails.
The positioning of a cordless shade is manually adjusted by a user. Certain cordless shades include a plurality of rails that move independently or together relative to a head rail. In certain conditions, it is desirable to maintain a connection between an intermediate rail and the head rail while the user adjusts a bottom rail. In other conditions, it is desirable to allow the connection between the intermediate rail and the head rail to be selectively disengaged by the user so the user can adjust both the intermediate rail and the bottom rail.